ncisfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alma Kovac
'Alma Odette Levy-Kovac '(neé Kovac) is a former intern for NCIS and currently works as a Special Agent with NCIS. She often uses psychological analysis/profiling in her work. Biography Alma was born on October 10th, 1992 to Sargent Samuel Kovac and Petra Kovac. Originally from Belgrade, Serbia, Alma moved to southern Delaware when she was ten due to both religious persecution and a job opportunity for her father. She had a fairly good childhood and highly excelled in school. A devout Jew, Alma was often targeted by her peers at school, motivating her to get out of high school as soon as she could. This led her to graduate at the age of fourteen and start online college classes at age fifteen. When she was only eleven, Alma came home from school to find her parents and little brother brutally murdered in their home. This would prove to scar her for life. She called NCIS (as directed by her father to do if anything happened to him) and was taken back to the base. Kate Todd volunteered to take care of her, and Alma lived with her up until Kate's untimely death. She was then slightly forcibly placed into the care of Ziva David as Director Jenny Shepard hoped that it would "soften her a bit." When Alma was twenty, she ended up living on her own due to Ziva's sudden death in Israel. She ended up marrying a man named Daniel Levy and subsequently hyphenated her last name. A year later, Alma gave birth to twins: a boy and a girl named Omar Levy-Kovac and Shila Levy-Kovac. NCIS Season 1 NCIS Season 2 NCIS Season 3 NCIS Season 4 NCIS Season 5 NCIS Season 6 NCIS Season 7 NCIS Season 8 NCIS Season 9 NCIS Season 10 NCIS Season 11 NCIS Season 12 NCIS Season 13 NCIS Season 14 NCIS Season 15 Personality Alma is a kind yet quiet individual who is a bit shy. She is also extremely smart, though this does not extend to socialization. She has a very difficult time understanding sarcasm and metaphors, and takes everything literally. She finds her faith very important, even though she lost it for a few months after her family was killed. Alma also enjoys learning about Serbian, Israeli, and American culture, though American pop culture references usually fly right over her head. As a mother, Alma is shown to love her children more than anything and loves to spend time with them. She finds it very important that they grow up bilingual and mainly speaks Serbian with them at home. They are also being raised Jewish. Appearance Alma has short, black, messy hair and dark eyes. She also has tan skin. Alma is very small for her age (at fourteen, she was only 4'8" and 69 pounds), which causes her to be a bit self-conscious. She tends to wear very practical, plain clothing and only wears skirts at work, at her synagogue and at formal events, giving her the impression of a slight tomboy. Alma often wears a gray backpack with blue lining, as well. She also almost always wears cardigans with long skirts if she has to dress up. As she grows up, her style of dress begins to become slightly more feminine. She currently wears her holster on her left hip and wears a small watch on her right hand. = Trivia * The actress who portrays Alma is actually Serbian. * Alma once took an ancestry test in Abby's lab and found that she is 49% Serbian, 40% Israeli, 5% Hungarian, and 6% Dutch. * It is revealed in Season 5 that Alma's namesake is her mother's deceased cousin. * She speaks English, Serbian, and Hebrew fluently. * It is hinted throughout the series and by the directors that she has mild Asperger's Syndrome. * Her most avid hobby is skateboarding and she does it quite often. She is also quite proficient at playing the flute. * She is a certified genius with an IQ of 157. * Alma is left-handed. * Her favorite foods are fish and brown rice. * Alma's favorite colors are orange, blue, and green. Quotes * "I do what I do so that I can prevent what happened to my family from happening to other families. No, I don't want revenge. Revenge only leads to hate...to spite. It never ends and just keeps going on and on in a cycle that nobody can stop. So no, I don't want revenge. I want to prevent people from going through what I had to go through." * "For six years, I've watched all of them go out and do ''things. I've always had to stay inside. But I'm eighteen now. Legally, there's no reason why I can't go out and do the things that they do. I'm ready." * "You...you knew my father?" * "She loved you so much, Tony. Words can't describe it. She never outright told me so, but I could tell. When you live with someone for seven years, you can just know." * "This is not my fault. Don't get mad at me for this. She made me promise; to swear on my life that I would not tell you she was pregnant. You know me: I keep my promises even if I'll die doing so. I wanted to go with her so badly. We all have regrets, you know. There's nothing you could have done, and there's nothing that I could have done. So don't get mad at me for this." * "McGee, have you ever ridden ''anything with wheels on it?" * "Us Jews have always had it hard. I was bullied and beaten up in school because of my faith. Someone graffitied the synagogue that I previously worshipped at a few years ago with horrible words. Religious freedom is technically guaranteed here, but people still find ways around it." * "I know I'm probably only seeing this because I am knocked up on painkillers, but I swear there's a piece of toast stuck on the ceiling." = = = = = = = Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NCIS Category:NCIS Agents Category:NCIS (TV series) characters Category:Main Characters